Rip Tide
by Stuffy the Author
Summary: Hayner and Seifer have their differences. However, Hayner’s little sleeping issues happen to help them both out. Hayner/Seifer yaoi. Lemon.


**Rip Tide**

Summary: Hayner and Seifer have their differences. However, Hayner's little sleeping issues happen to help them both out. Hayner/Seifer yaoi. Lemon.

Seifer didn't like Hayner. Hayner didn't like Seifer. Lord help the poor shmuck who might have thought otherwise. That would be the only time that Seifer and Hayner would agree on something- that each of them did not like the other. For years, their relationship was one of mutual hatred, a kind of almost psychic connection where, if one walked into a room where the other was, it was almost guaranteed that there would be a fight. Verbal fights would go from simple arguments to shouting matches to full on physical brawls. And Seifer almost always won those, simply because he was a full two inches taller than Hayner.

However, as the years passed, people around them noticed that the heated air of hatred around the two of them seemed to dissipate. Fights were rarer and less severe. Sometimes, the two could exchange an almost civil conversation. Gone were the constant insults and threats. The teachers of the two sighed in relief. They would no longer have to pull the two apart from one of their fights.

Some people put it down to experience. The two were just sick and tired of fighting one another. They'd done it millions of times, over and over and over again. It was boring, and they wanted something new. Something different. But what?

School was boring. That much Hayner knew. Anything else was way over his head. He sighed in frustration and tilted his chair back so that it was balancing on its back two legs. The teacher was droning on and on at the front of the room, and the air was thick and hot with the coming of summer. Hayner's eyelids drooped, and he succumbed to the temptation of sleep.

The next thing he knew, he was being shaken roughly awake. "Wha-?" he mumbled sleepily, trying to roll over in his nice, soft, comfy bed, and he fell to the floor. He heard an arrogant laugh over top of him. Hayner was now decidedly awake. He sprang up and looked at the amused smirk on Seifer's face. Hayner scowled.

"What the hell was that for, asshole?" he spit out in Seifer's face. Seifer never lost that smirk.

"The bell just rang. Go to your next class," Seifer said simply. He turned around and walked out the door. Hayner stared after him in amazement. The Seifer _he _knew would have just left Hayner there to get in trouble. What was going on? Hayner's stare traced Seifer's figure. His shoulders had gotten wider- must have been all that Struggle. He looked at his own thin shoulders in comparison and sighed. This summer, he was definitely going to work out a lot. Thank goodness summer was almost here. Just two more weeks of exams- Hayner groaned at the thought of those- and then it was 3 sweet months of freedom.

Summer was finally here, in all it's glory- the hot days had rolled in, bringing with them an air of restlessness. Hayner lay on his couch, arm thrown over his eyes, perspiration dripping down his body. Ever since that last really bad summer storm, the air conditioning had been knocked out, and it was killing him! He flopped forward, finally driven to do something. He supposed he could go to the beach, although he'd have to go alone. Olette was off visiting her family, Pence had gone on vacation, and Roxas was too busy hanging out with some guy named Axel to really care.

Hayner sighed as he gathered all the accoutrements that going to the beach required. He grabbed some money, left a note for his parents, and walked to the train station. Right now, with the heat, he didn't really care if he was going alone. The beach was cooler than his house or Twilight Town. And there would be watermelon and sea-salt ice cream to eat! He smiled in anticipation as he bought his ticket.

The train ride was uneventful, a good 20 minutes of Hayner staring out the window as the land rushed past. However, it did help to clear his head. Hayner thought about the Struggle tournament coming up- that would be fun. He'd been training a lot since the end of school. This summer, Hayner thought he had a pretty good chance at beating Seifer. That was all Hayner really wanted out of this tournament. He didn't need to win- although, that would be a nice side effect- he just really wanted to see the look on Seifer's face when he realized he'd just been defeated by the kid he'd always assumed to be weaker. Hayner relished the prospect.

Getting off the train, Hayner was immediately assaulted by a stiff sea breeze that brought the smell of brine and the sounds of the ocean with it. A grin lit his face. Throwing his stuff on the nearest open chair, Hayner danced his way across the hot white sand, looking like a fool, and ran into the water. It was cool and refreshing and Hayner laughed at the thought of him before, cooped up and sweaty at home. He dove under the water and came back up, feeling the water drip down his body, cooling him down. He was so hot! He'd never been this hot before. He sighed in contentment as he slicked back his wet hair away from his face and made his way out of the water. He should probably put his stuff in a better place than just a random chair.

Picking up his clothes, towel, and money, he proceeded to deposit them in a more carefully chosen spot, right by the snack stand. Hayner decided that it was a good time to treat himself to a snack. Buying an ice cream, he ate it quickly, licking up all the drips. Going back into the water, he immersed himself up to his neck, then laid on his back and floated. He closed his eyes, promising himself to open them in a few moments to check his position…

Hayner was jolted awake as a wave came down on top of him; he tried to sit up, but just sank, sputtering, into the water. Seifer, without that stupid beanie, for once, was treading water next to him, shouting at him.

"I can't believe you fell asleep in the water! You idiot! Wake up, dammit! If you die out here, it'll be my job!"

Hayner looked in surprise at Seifer. His mind was reeling, trying to get itself wrapped around the fact that he was floating in the ocean, must have somehow fallen asleep, and Seifer was yelling at him. "Huuhhh??" was all that he managed to get out of his exhausted brain. This shut Seifer up, but only for a minute.

"Are you really this stupid after you wake up? How long does it take you to get functioning in the mornings?" Seifer berated him, grabbing Hayner's arm, pulling him towards shore. "Hurry up, dammit, and fucking kick! I don't want to have to do all the work!" Hayner latched onto the order and forced his legs to move in a pathetic imitation of the strong kick that Seifer was currently executing. The two of them slowly moved towards the shore, helped along by the waves that rushed in to break on the sand.

When they'd reached safety, Seifer threw down Hayner's arm. "You have to come to the guard office," he growled, anger apparent in his eyes. Hayner bristled, now fully awake and aware of his surroundings.

"Why should I?" he snarled back into Seifer's face.

"Because I have to file a report on this. And seeing as you're not seriously injured or dead, you have to make a few statements," retorted Seifer. "Or, I could just ban you from the beach and say it was for your own personal safety. Too much of a hazard to yourself." Seifer snorted. "Of course, that's true. I can't believe you fell asleep. You're such a lamer."

Hayner scowled, but couldn't come up with a good come back. He followed Seifer's retreating back to the guard office where he stood awkwardly in the small space while Seifer rustled around, gathering various forms and a couple of pens.

"Alright," began Seifer, sitting down in the only chair, "How did this happen? Did you hit your head, or are you just normally a complete and total idiot?" He looked up to see Hayner's frown on his face, a blush coming up to complete the picture. Seifer smirked slightly, which infuriated Hayner even more.

"I'm not gonna answer that until you put it in terms that don't demean me," Hayner said crossly. Seifer gaped in mock-surprise. "What?" asked Hayner suspiciously, narrowing his eyes.

"I didn't know you even had that word in your vocabulary, much less knew how to use it!" remarked Seifer, his smirk even bigger now. He laughed at Hayner's confused expression. "You know, demean! Where'd you learn it from?"

The look of total fury that covered Hayner's face was priceless. Seifer wished he had a camera to capture it, and then the fist smashed into his face.

In two seconds, they were rolling on the floor of the guard office, fighting. The chair was knocked over and flung out of the way as the two teens went at each other, punching and kicking and scratching and biting. The seawater made them slippery, so neither of them could get much of a grip on the other.

Finally, Seifer had Hayner in a lock, Hayner on the ground, chest down, with Seifer over top of him, twisting Hayner's arm up on his back. Hayner's face filled with pain, and he whipped his head to try to bang Seifer, just as the other boy brought his face closer to Hayner so he could whisper taunts in his ear.

The first kiss was a shock, bruising and painful as their mouths connected at high speeds, teeth knocking together. Both mouths opened at once, angry exclamations swallowed as tongues met. This was a new kind of battle, and both relished the change in routine. They tore away, gasping for air. Seifer had a light in his eyes, one that Hayner recognized- excitement at a challenge. But deeper, there was a flicker of something else. Hayner could almost recognize it. Was it….hunger?

Their mouths met again, and this time bare skin pressed against bare skin as Seifer crushed the smaller boy closer to him. Hayner made a slight noise in the back of his throat as Seifer's hands wandered down his body, trailing lightly across sweat and water slicked skin. Seifer's mouth slipped from Hayner's mouth, tongue swiping across Hayner's jaw, to latch on Hayner's throat. Hayner moaned this time, and Seifer set out biting sharply at the soft skin. He wasn't one to be nice and gentle when he wanted something, and he wanted Hayner. So badly.

"Unh…Seifer…" groaned Hayner. Seifer hummed slightly in response, mouth gliding over Hayner's throat. "D-door…" Hayner bit out as Seifer's wandering hands went farther down, tugging on the waistband of Hayner's swim trunks. Suddenly, he couldn't wait any longer. He ripped them down, kicking out at the door in the process, slamming it shut. Seifer pushed Hayner to the ground and hastily divested of his own swim trunks.

Seifer sucked quickly on two of his fingers, then put them into Hayner. Hayner moaned in slight pain and moved around a little bit, but a sharp yank on his hair by Seifer quieted him down. Two fingers became three, and Hayner had to bite back a yelp of pain as the foreign objects stretched him. Suddenly, the pain was gone, along with a certain pleasure that he hadn't noticed before.

Seifer positioned himself quickly, then began to push in. Hayner was so tight! "Ahh…" he moaned, burying himself all the way with a quick thrust. Hayner had to bite his lip to stop himself from crying out in pain again. He was not going to be weak! Then Seifer began a rhythmic thrusting, in and out. Slowly, the pain melted away, leaving only mind-blowing pleasure in its place.

Hayner felt a sudden need to be closer to Seifer. He got up on his knees, forcing Seifer to sit down on the ground. Hayner pressed up close against Seifer and kissed him. Seifer grunted into Hayner's mouth and set his hands on Hayner's hips, pulling them up and down in time to the thrusts. Hayner kissed and sucked on Seifer's neck. Suddenly, on one thrust, he felt immense waves of pleasure roll through his body, sending him shuddering. Seifer hit that spot again and again until Hayner contracted around, him sending into his own intense orgasm. He pushed deep into Hayner, crying out.

After a few moments, he pulled out and rolled over, back to his forms. "I'll just put down that you were caught unawares by a rip tide," he said calmly, then looked down at Hayner, who was looking dazed and sated. Leaning down, he captured Hayner's swollen lips with another kiss. "Be ready for the Struggle battle, twerp," he whispered against Hayner's lips, "Because I'm gonna punish you no matter who wins."

Alright! Whoo hoo! This is my first Seifer/Hayner fic. I have to say, these two are pretty much the hottest pairing in the world. More people should write these. Seriously.

I know it's kind of been awhile since I've written anything, but I can now remedy that! I have my own computer! No more sneaking downstairs in the middle of the night to write these! I can do it whenever the urge strikes me. And I have inspiration.

Okay, so that's all for now. I've decided that I suck at plots, so I'm just probably going to write PWPs from now on. Unless I get a really good idea. Like, a REALLY good idea.

Alright guys, as always, READ AND REVIEW!! Please, stop the epidemic of hit and runners! You are not loved if you do not review!! (Okay, that might be a half-joke…but seriously, REVIEW!!)

With regards,

Stuffy


End file.
